The present invention relates to a decorative torch capable of illuminating its handle part in a twinkling way in the dark as if stars are shining, and producing a striking effect in a ceremony or the like.
A flash light or an electric lamp is used to light darkness by activating a lamp installed therein. This conventional light is usually used in a case of walking in the night or as a preparation for power failure, since it has limited function.
As a decorative torch having further functions more than the conventional light, a color changeable photo-decorative pencil torch as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,083 is already known. This color changeable photo-decorative pencil torch comprises a transparent hollow body disposed in the front portion of an illuminating source. The transparent hollow body contains a liquid and a plurality of small pieces such as aluminum foil contained therein. Therefore, when the small pieces are lit by the illuminating source, these pieces reflects the light as if stars are shining in the hollow body.
Thus, according to the color changeable decorative torch, it can produce a decorative effect different from the conventional electric light. However, this effect is obtained by utilizing light radiated forwardly from the lamp, and will therefore produce this effect in front of the lamp. The light is radiated from the lamp not only in forward direction but also in side directions, therefore, there is the possibility to improve efficiency by utilizing the side or backward light.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to present a decorative torch capable of utilizing not only forward light from the lamp, but backward or side light from the lamp for lighting the handle located at rearward direction of the lamp so that it can produce a highly decorative effect.